victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Locked Up!
Locked Up is the Sixth and seventh episodes of the second season of Victorious and the 26th and 27th overall. It is a two part episode that first aired on July 30th, 2011 at 8 P.M. Two songs were featured: The first, All I Want Is Everything is an original song. The second is I Want You Back, originally sung by the Jackson 5. Click here to watch it. Plot The episode starts when Festus, who runs the Grub Truck, overhears that Tori and her friends have no vacation plans. He tells her that his brother lives in Yerba, and if Tori and the gang will perform there for seven nights, their whole vacation will be free. So, the Victorious gang takes a trip to Yerba, an island nation. Tori thinks she planned the perfect vacation, with luxurious foods and service, but lets everyone down when they are placed in a rundown hotel room with critters and insects, as well as disgusting meals. On top of that, there are soldiers all over, and they find out that the country is at war. When they go to complain, they are held to their promise that they will perform a song each night. But while dancing for the chancellor, Tori's shoe comes off her foot, flies across the room, and hits the chancellor in the eye. She is then sentenced to four years in a Yerbanian prison. Later, when they try to get Tori released, Robbie accidentally kills the chancellor's octopus, causing the rest of them to be put in prison. Eventually, Tori (and Sikowitz, to some extent) concocts a plan to get out, which involves a hit song. After performing I Want You Back with the other prisoners for the chancellor, the gang sneaks out and escapes in a duck truck. Subplot André gets his neck bitten by a vampire moth. It causes the bite to get big and swollen, and André ends up with hallucinations. He sees a Yerbanian "doctor", who is only 11. He says that he will be okay, and André still performs with the bite. He also gets a huge craving of salt from it, even though he hates the taste of it. It is unknown how he is cured following his incarceration. Photo Gallery See the photo gallery here. References {1} Nick.com - sneak peek pictures Trivia *This is the first time the Victorious cast sings a cover song. *The country of Yerba does not exist and was specifically created for the episode. It is also apparent that while the Chancellor is the Yerbanian equivalent to the United States President, the position is also the leader of the Federal Judicial branch of Yerbanian government *The special has its own unique opening theme sequence, using its own title card and scenes only found in this episode. However, the scenes in the regular sequence that are not part of any episodes, such as the daydreaming in the car and using graffiti on the camera lens, are still used. While "Freak the Freak Out" had its own title card, the opening sequence only used an extended version of the theme song with unique non-episode scenes. *This is the first time a main character has been incarcerated. *Beck returns after a two consecutive episode absence. *This is the second'' Victorious'' episode to be one hour long. The first was "Freak the Freak Out" *Southeast Asia was referenced in this episode: **The concept of the dancing prisoners is inspired by the dancing inmates in Cebu, Philippines whho performed "Thriller" (2007) and "They Don't Care About Us" (2010). **As seen in the promo, Singapore Airlines and Malaysia Airlines aircraft were shown on Tori's laptop. *United Airlines and US Airways aircraft were also seen in the promo as well. *In the promo, one of the prisoners said, "GIVE ME YOUR SEVENS." However, that line was cut from the episode for an unknown reason. *This is the third time Cat's PearPad appears. The first time was in Tori Gets Stuck, the second time was in Prom Wrecker. *Part 2 is the only episode so far where Tori does not post status updates. This is because she's in jail and cell phones cannot be used. *Sikowitz calls Robbie "Urkel", which is a reference to Steve Urkel, a clumsy and nerdy character from the television program, Family Matters. *The "duck truck" is a 1954 Ford F-Series. *When the gang escapes from the prison, it is very similar to a scene in The Sound of Music where the Von Trapp family runs away after a musical number and a prison guard notices that they're gone. *Festus mentions on TheSlap that he wished he could have a truck at Pacific Coast Academy, the school that was the main setting of Dan Schneider's earlier show, Zoey 101. *According to Dan Schneider on DanWarp, when André was craving for salt, Leon actually ate sugar instead of the real thing. *In Dan's blog, he says that it was Victoria's idea to say "Come on buddy!" to end the scene when Festus gave her his long phone number. *'Ending Tagline': Robbie: "There was a grenade in my toilet!". *Dan Schneider posted on his blog that the reason we see Jade and André bolt offstage after Tori hits the chancellor in the eye is because the actors who play them, Elizabeth Gillies and Leon Thomas lll, were under 18 at the time and child labor laws prevented them from working past a certain time limit/number of hours. *This is the only time Tori checked her voice to see if she really sounds like a 1940s movie star. **When Tori is checking her voice, it's actually Elizabeth Gillies saying the line. *This is the first time Holly Vega and David Vega appear in Season 2. Running Gags *Sikowitz not remembering trips he took when he was younger. *Yerbanians sniffing the students' hands. *Yerbanian soldiers capturing people, the captives getting away, and then being recaptured. *Yerbanians calling people "Buddy" and saying porpoise instead of purpose and "o-ka-topus" rather than octopus. *Yerbanians liking Beck's fluffy hair. *The chancellor facing the wrong way due to his blindness and having to be readjusted. *Robbie always getting stuck with the girls. Reception The special has received mixed reviews from fans, but overall most were positive. It premiered to a total of 5.2 million viewers, and had over 4 million viewers on the 11 AM repeat the following day. Quotes Jade: Before you booked our trip here, you forgot to find out that this is the worst country on Earth?! Tori: *pauses* Yeah. Sikowitz: Jade, don't be such a Crabby-Cathy! Jade: I have every right to be a Crabby-Cathy... (Turns head and sees two girls playing with Beck's hair) ''Crabby-Cathy is about to get a ''little bit crabbier! Jade: Okay. I just woke up...and I found this sitting on my chest. (Holds up a lizard) Tori: Ewww... Cat: A dead lizard? Jade: It's dead now. (Wipes her lip) Prisoner: Hey! André: We're...we're gonna die! Beck: Don't act scared. André: I'm not acting. Prisoner: Hey! How you make your hair so... fluffy? Beck: Well, it all starts with a quality shampoo and conditioner. Prisoners: Ohhh, conditioner... (The prisoners nod) Prisoner: '''Give me your sevens! '''Tori: Uh... go fish? (This line is cut from the actual episode.) Cat: scared I don't like this hotel... (Man jumps through the window) Tori, Cat, Trina and Robbie: AHHHHH!!!!!! Cat: '''They invited me to be part of the prisoners' gang! '''Jade: And you said yes? Cat: I promised the gang ladies that I will make us all special t-shirts! Robbie: Where have you been?! Cat: I joined a prison gang!!! Tori: Where did you get that outfit?! Sikowitz: '''They sell these at the hotel gift shop. How stupid is that! '''Tori: What's going on? Beck: My aunt says we can't go to Cancún. Tori: Aw...how come? Beck: She found out I was bringing Jade. Sikowitz: '''HA! '''Beck: So I heard some of you guys are going to Yerba. Tori: Yes, yes we are. Would you like to come to Yerba with us, Beck? Beck: '''Oh, that'd be great, thanks. '''Tori: '''Jade! ...do you have a question for me? '''Jade: and shyly ...Can I come to Yerba? (Turns her head away) Tori: Maybe, but first, you gotta give me a hug. (Whispers) Come on, come on, just do it. Jade: (Whispers) No I don't want to. Tori: 'Do it. ''(Jade gives Tori a hug) '''Tori: Aww, see! Givin' Tori a big ol' hug isn't such a bad th- ok, that's really tight... Oh God, help me! Somebody do something! (They fall to the floor) Tori: 'You make it seem like we're in the middle of some kind of--- (''bomb goes off) '''Everyone: '''AHHHHH!!!! '''Tori: We are getting out of this country! Robbie: Why have you put me on the girls side? I'm clearly a boy. Officers: '''Prove It! '''Robbie: I'll stay with the girls.... Ladies Admiring Beck's Hair: ''(to Jade)'' Ssssssssssssssssss... Jade: (hissing and widening her eyes threateningly) SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSsss.... (Yerbanian Ladies quickly flee) (Robbie climbs out of the bed between Trina and Cat) Tori: Dude! Trina: Robbie! Cat: Hi. Cat: I think those girls like Beck's fluffy American hair. Jade: Clearly! Tori: You have a nice truck. Festus: Don't lie to me. Tori: I'm sorry. Holly (Mrs. Vega): Trina, get an ice pack! Trina: Nooo, I have to go paint my nails! (runs upstairs) Trina:'' (runs inside angry) I'm never playing mini golf with you guys again! '''Holly: '''Promise? '''Tori: '''What happened? '''Holly:' Trina missed a put and got upset so she threw the golf club at your father! Trina: No! I threw my golf club and Dad just stood there and let it hit him! Holly: '''Oh, hey, did you talk to your friends about Yerba? '''Tori: Ya, I think we're all going! Holly: Good! You're taking Trina! Tori: No! Holly: Yes! David (Mr. Vega): You are taking Trina! Tori: Not happening! (walks away) Holly: We'll buy you a car! David: Any car you want! Tori:'' (turns around)'' David: You don't even have to bring her back! Cat: Hey! What's for lunch? Tori: (mocking Festus) Uh they got a spaghetti a ravioli- Cat: Ravioli?! Andre: (mocking Festus) YOU LET HER FINISH! Cat: (laughs) Andre: Ravioli''..(smiles)'' Cat: Like pasta pillows! Tori: What's so bad about your rooms? Trina: Well, we can start with the foreign man in my closet! Robbie: And there was a grenade in my toilet. Goofs *When everyone goes to the chancellor to try and get Tori out of jail, André has a large lump on his neck because of the bite from the vampire moth. But in the next scene, the lump is gone, and there is no mention of it from that point on. *Sikowitz says he will drive the students to the border of Yerba. However, as Yerba is an island, this would be impossible. *When the gang was incarcerated, they all more than likely had their cell phones stripped from them. How did Sikowitz get them back? *When Tori's shoe flies off her foot and hits the chancellor, by looking closely one can tell that the shoe hits his eye patch and not his working eye. *Cat says Beck has American hair, even though Beck's a Canadian. Possibly, he got that hairstyle in America. *When Robbie crawls into bed with the girls, he comes up from the bottom. But if one looks closely, the blankets appear to be tucked in. **Also, Trina and Cat move apart right before Robbie crawls up, even though they were closer before then. Video Gallery thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|left 300px|left 300px|left 207 Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with Songs Category:Episodes about Tori Category:Movies Category:Videos